From the Shadows Come Light
by Hateshi's Last Guardian
Summary: Duo is going to the past feudal Japan, he is searching for items called cubits. Witch can form a cube that can grant any one wish. The other pilots are helping him with this mission, to insure peace. Along the way Will Duo find love? Or doomed to be alone
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to their respected owners who I hope won't mind me using them. I don't make any profit of using them. However one character belongs to me and he is Void, and this is obvious but i'll put in here anyways. This story was created by none other but me all from my BRAIN. I know, I know it's hard to believe but it's true! If anyone wants to post my story on their web site then please contact me before doing so, I am sure to say it's fine. But if I find that some fool has posted my work without my permission or plagiarized you'll have one pissed of Guardian of Fate on your ASS! Oh one more thing this stands for all chapters, but I maybe adding character disclaimers again if I make a new one up!  
  
By: Hateshi's Last Guardian  
  
Rated: R for violence, harsh language, sexual situations  
  
From the Shadows come Light  
  
Chapter One:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Far out into the darkness a discussion was taking place, it seemed that it was not of legal natures. A man in a dark cape slammed his fist into the table and it began to crack. His voice roared "What do you mean you don't have it!!" he growled in frustration and picked up the man on the other side of the table. "You mean I paid you for goods that you didn't even have!" The man was frozen in fear he muttered "No, No we had it but it was stolen!"  
  
He dropped the man and watched him scrapple to his feet, he grimly said "Who" The man's face was pale. "Uh, I ....I.... I don't know who" At this point the capped figure quickly unsheathed his blade and before you could blink he had blood running down the sword staining it's metallic color. Just as quickly as he had unsheathed the blade he had put back and watched the man fall limp to the floor.  
  
An echo of laughter sounded in the little shack, then from laughter words formed "Duo, you've lost a valuable Supplyer" he pointed to the body on the floor. Duo slowly turned to face the figure in the dimly lit room. He smirked "Yes well, they'll be others,...... Void" he smiled trying to keep his cool. "Come now Duo, theirs no need for that hood of yours I know who you are." Duo laughed and pulled his hood back reveling his chestnut brunette bangs hanging around his forehead but parted in such away you could see his deep sea blue eyes.  
  
"Indeed you do, but lets skip the pleasantries Void you have something of mine do you not?" Void's face lit up at the comment, he sighed "Ah yes! but at the moment I seemed to have miss placed it, but it's just about taken care off in a minute now" he laughed. Duo's eyebrow's raised he couldn't help but wonder why his tone was so cheery. "What are you talking about?" Void stepped closer witch made Duo jerk, his hand already on the handle of his blade.  
  
This just seemed to make Void happy to see Duo edgy, "Now Duo, I have not come here to hurt you relax." Void had now officially stepped under the dim light Duo was under. Witch Duo couldn't help but think this was way to close for them to be. "Well lets just say the brick fell and landed in a nice little village." Duo smiled and laughed out the words "You mean to say you dropped it in a Village of, of farmers!!"  
  
Void shrugged "Not even I am perfect, and it gives me a reason to have a little fun." Duo's face was no longer one of laughter "Humph, your going to kill them all?" Void smiled "Well it's not a village of farmers, it's more of a Village of what did that little girl say?" He paused and put his hand to his chin as if to be playing with a beard he didn't have.  
  
"Ah, yes, of Demon Exterminators" he laughed "Can you imagine? Humans killing off Demons?" Duo just looked at Void, then his face turned cold then he barked out "I want it back!" This upset Void, his face also turned cold and mocking "What makes you think I am just going to hand it back over to you?" Duo stepped back slowly this time unsheathing his sword already stained with blood he stood in his stance. "I will kill you,......" Duo charged at Void. Void laughed and jumped high above him landing perfectly behind Duo, grabbed his neck and squeezed, Duo struggled but was powerless.  
  
Void whispered "Where's you maturity at, attacking head strong, I'd all most thought you were a man, but no no your still that young teenage boy always trying to be more than what he is......" Void faded out of sight as if he was never there. Duo fell to his knees gasping for air, sweat trickled down from his forehead. His hand whipped it away, and he stood *I must hurry and find this.... this village of exterminators and get the cubit" he faded in and out of the shadows searching for this village.  
  
It took sometime but he had discovered the location of the Village he could see it in the distance and it looked like he would be to late, it was burning down. At this point Duo had exhausted his teleport powers, and he was traveling by foot. His long cape and hood felt heavy, and it was too hot to wear black or so he told himself. Coming down the hill and into the curve where the ashes of a village laid. He could smell death, and it filled the air. He sighed and continued on the path he was hungry and thirsty.  
  
He happened upon a body towards the side of road. He stood over the body making it turn over with his foot to see that whether it was a live or dead. He was sure that this boy was dead and ready to get back to his journey home he turned to find something holding him back. Chills ran up his spine, he turned the boy was grasping his foot trying to talk. Duo dropped down immediately to cover the huge whole in the mans stomach. "I......I am Youkai Kohaku of the exterminator tribe, please" he coughed blood up. Duo just stared he didn't really know what to do, "You don't talk your making it worse."  
  
Kohaku latched on to Duo's arm, "I am as good as dead, but my village and sister warn them." Then Kohaku passed and fell limp to the ground. Duo shook his head and smiled *You'll see them soon* it wasn't five minutes later he heard horrifying screams he looked around from under his hood his eyes narrowed as he saw a river. He approached to see a little girl, crying in a little ball as wolves closed in around her.  
  
He jumped in front of the little ball of a girl, as wolf charged at her he quickly swatted the beast away into the nearest tree. Then it seemed like they were ready for another try, Duo quickly grabbed the two wolves and swung them by their tails into the river. Only to turn to see the remaining wolves disperse.  
  
He dusted his hands off as if he just was picking up the trash. He was making his way back to the road when he heard footsteps behind him, he walked faster but he could just heat the footsteps lingering behind. He stoped and turned around and walked over to see the little girl standing looking up at him. "What do you think your doing?" she just looked at him almost like Heero so calm and mono toned. It freaked him out at the least, the girl was banged up a bit, also it looked like she had escaped the village.  
  
She was burned her hair looked like it had been burned unevenly mulched up with grit, dirt all over her. But their was three things he was sure of, first this was a little girl, second she appeared to be nine or ten, and third she had oak shaded eyes that seemed to be dim for a child. He had sized her up and was finished he turned the girl around and gave her a little push in the opposite direction. Duo turned and took off when he had finally escaped he sat down in his destination and took a nap under a shaded tree.  
  
Duo awoke to see a girl sitting a little ways in front of him she had a scowl on her face witch was a sign of Wufei. He laughed it felt good he hadn't laughed in awhile since this new mission. "Duo walked over to the stream and washed his face, and sighed *I'll be glad to take a nice shower when I get home" he noticed the girl watching his every movement.  
  
"Listen little kid, you can't follow me" she just stared "Why.... Why not" he looked at her "Because I am bad man, I kill people, for the fun of it sometimes." He smiled to prove his words, her face still unwavering from the scowl "I owe you my life, no mater who or what you are you saved me" Duo laughed "Lets make an exchange."  
  
She was confused, "Ex...Exchange?" "Yeah kid, my freedom for you life." He dried his face with his hooded coat. "I don't understand" "You can have your life back, if you never follow me again" she frowned "You shouldn't do things that you want to take back." She whispered the wind was picking up and she had chills. Duo ignored her soon darkness fell on them she had fallen asleep, Duo really didn't want to care he told himself he didn't that's why he was going to give her his favorite black hooded coat for a cover.  
  
Morning had came and Duo hunted down some food, and was trying to cook it. She ran over to where he was, looking at him trying to start a fire, and she giggled. Duo's deep sea eyes glared up at her, "Well if your gonna stick around kid make your self useful" he handed her the two rocks. She just looked at him like had lost it, "Well chop chop, get with it" he pointed to the little bit of sticks and grass he had piled up.  
  
He walked off towards the stream to wash his face and drink a little *I'd kill someone for a tooth brush*, when he returned he was shocked to see a nice little flame already cooking breakfast. He just looked at her then the flame, then it was ready he handed her half and took off to the stream to eat. He looked behind to see the girl standing their blankly.  
  
He smiled, "Well don't stand their kid, come over here." She walked over and they ate in silence and just watched the sky and nice scenery. "Well it is time for me to get back to the road of life kid." Duo dusted of his coat and but out the fire and began to make his way back to the road. The child watched him waiting and wondering in her eyes, she had no one left, no where to go, and this man had saved her.  
  
If her village was still there, the child could've went home and her father or guardians easily take care of the fee, but since their was no way that could happen her life was at his disposal. So she stared in only a way a child could, it was a haunting stare a look of lost and confusion.  
  
Duo turned back towards the road put his hood over his head, the child's eyes went down almost ready to shed tears. Then he spoke the only words the girl needed to hear "Well kid, if your gonna follow, don't fall behind." She scrappled to her feat and ran up behind him as he finally was walking the narrow path again.  
  
This child was not one who was you to being with out her family, even though she was all ways reserved and keep to herself in her own happy ways she still needed to be in some contact with anyone as long as she wasn't all alone. So to her it didn't make a difference who her master was. Whether he be man or demon, priest, warrior, killer, or even a poet he was her keeper, and she was his servant. That was just how things were in her days.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter! They'll be more to come I pray. If you have any comments, flames, suggestions all is welcome. Though I can openly admit I prefer good reviews and comments, flames and harsh criticism is welcome as long as you do it in a befitting manner. 


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Attachment

By: Hateshi's Last Guardian  
  
From the Shadows Come Light  
  
Chapter Two:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It was mid day and the hot sun was relentlessly beating down on Duo's black coat. *Damn why did the colors for death and destruction have to be black. The same color the sun is attracted to, it should've been khaki!* The rocks shifted under his boats and you could here their crackling trying to make room for the movement. He focused more on the sounds, he listened to see if the kid was keeping pace. Her breaths were heavy and tired, he couldn't help but think she'd slow him down earlier, but all day she has kept up with him never once did she ask for a break. *Not that I'd give her one, it'll be dark before we know it a demons will be on the hunt for people like us.*  
  
Eventually Duo came across a little pond he stopped. *I am tired shes tired, I am sweaty, she is well never mind* The girl stopped behind him, not saying anything . She hadn't said anything all day she giggled at breakfast but never a word. "Kid you need a breather?" she looked up at him and thought it was strange that he never moved to see her expression, never once has he looked back at her since he took his first step on the road. "Master, ye are in no need then I am in no need." Duo's eye brows quirked he took his hood off and turned around facing her. He bent down to her face level.  
  
"Does that mean yes or no kid?" "It means whatever your will is, master." Duo wanted to laugh, he wanted to be upset, but instead he was just cold "Listen her kid, I ain't nobodies master! You got that?" she just looked on blankly. "Kid, I can't even take care of myself, and let alone be the master of some little girls life." He shook his head no, "And, don't ever call me master." Still yet she just looked confused, he put his hand on her head "The name is Duo, Duo Maxwell I may run, I may hide, but I'll never tell a lie." She giggled at his remark, he pushed her in the direction the pond. "So you gonna tell me your name, or should I pry it from your throat?" She laughed again, "I Youkai Sango, the last of the Exterminators tribe."  
  
"Well I'll take it that you are from the village that was burned to the ground?" She nodded yes in response, "Is your brothers name Kohaku?" She once again nodded this time her eyes were beginning to teary. "I am sorry what about what happened to your home, but their was nothing you could do about it?" She sniffled and whipped her nose "I guess I'll shall never know now." Tears were freely flowing from her checks. Duo slide her closer to him put arm around her, and said wise words. "Sango Youkai the Last of the Exterminators tribe, you were to young and small to fight in the lost battle. But keep faith for you are the survivor and you will grow stronger in remembrance of the day terror struck and took you for all you had. One day you will be able to claim revenge for your losses."  
  
At this she began to sob and hugged Duo clinging to him. Duo was afraid, he'd never really been around kids, and so he did what came natural to him and held her. She was a child and she did need him, but he couldn't help but wonder if this would be a problem? I mean he is the God of Death right? How was he going to strike terror into his enemies with a kid around and a girl none the less. More importantly would if he got attached?  
  
She could be targeted, she'd be a weak spot, something that he'd always hafta look back for. And when she did bite the dust, by one of his foe's no doubt, it would be more proof that he should remain alone lurking in the shadows of darkness. Where his home is, he could only fail at protecting her. He said it his self, he couldn't take care of anyone. His thoughts were racing but in away he just might need her.  
  
He patted her back and stood picking her up in his arms. *I'll take care of her until I find a place for her, someone took me in once when I was an orphan so why wouldn't anyone want an angel like her?* He held her in his arm and kept walking eventually the sobs stopped so he assumed she had fallen to sleep. She felt so warm to him, but he shook his head *No this is a temporary arrangement, and nothing more.*  
  
It was just getting dark when he approached a village, by this time all the people were coming out of their little hut homes to see what the commotion was about. The whispers in the air fled fast "Stranger? In a black coat, and caring something, is an enemy come to bring us death, is he a priest?, no a warrior." Rumors already spread and hadn't been in the village over an thirty minutes and he'd become a warrior, High Lord, and a Priest. Duo came to the end of the town were an elderly woman with a patch over her eye came out. "Why are ye here?" From under Duo's hood he spoke ominous "I need a place to rest for the night, do you have such a place?"  
  
"Humph, ye seem mighty troublesome why should I let ye stranger dressed in death into our village?" Duo let one hand lose pulling his hood off and shifted the groaning Sango in his arms. "I understand your concern, if you are so stressed over me, then at least let the child stay the night out of the cold. I am afraid my coat won't keep her warm through the night." Duo looked to the sky, the elderly woman put her hand to his chin to get a better look at his eyes and face.  
  
"I take it ye, mean us no harm, so stay just one night the leave from this place boy." She showed him to a mat for him and Sango, while she asked if he would be needing food. Duo looked at Sango wondering if she would rather sleep or eat. So shook her gently "Yo, kid you need chow?" She rubbed her eyes, and yawned "Chow?" Duo shook his head "You want some food?"  
  
She shook her head yes, Duo turned to the elderly woman "Yes, if you don't mind." It didn't take long for her to whip up some stew. Sango sipped her's in silence, "Um... Thanks" the lady raised her head and looked at him curiously "I am Lady Kaede." "Duo Maxwell." Sango's head lifted "He may run and hide but he'll never tell a lie." She giggled about now slurping on her stew. Lady Kaede raised a brow, "Sango, stop all that racket your gonna wake up the whole village." Sango slowed her eating again, witch got laughter out of Lady Kaede.  
  
After Sango finished her meal Duo made sure she was in bed and gave her his coat for extra blanket. Morning came and Lady Kaede had long since been working out the fields, and around about the village. But at the moment she was chit chatting with Lady Wari. The lady spoke out of curiosity "A stranger in the town last night, did you know Lady Kaede?" "Yes my child." "Was it a man or a rodent demon?" Lady Kaede shook her head at the young woman. "Shouldn't ye know the difference of man and demon by now?" The young woman blushed, "Well I wasn't awake." "It was a man."  
  
"A man in a dark coat, carrying something, weapons because he was a warrior, or??" "Before ye's imagination lets lose it was a young child." Lady Wari's interest dropped quickly "A child........" She whispered, "I don't think their from around here." Lady Kaede nodded "Have they gone?" "No they have not even awoken yet." Lady Wari's face went pale "What kinda man is he? To sleep this late?" "I suppose his journey was long and hard, he may be resting for a the next journey." Then suddenly out flocked from Kaede's home a child running around in a black coat. Then followed by a hurtling man, slipping on strange sandals. His long hair was in a pony tail notted up and unruly looking as it waved about trying to catch the child.  
  
"Sango, Sango!! Gimmie that you little freak." He ran in circles until he fell over a root. He rose with dirt on his face glaring at the little Sango running in circles. He roared spitting out dirt "You little, errrm..... Sango you will stop now." And so she did stop smiling happily at him "You will wipe that smile of your face and walk over here and hand me the coat!" And she did as told slowly dragging her self, Duo was cursing under his breathe "Sango, out of the many things you may learn from me I am not a nice morning person nor will I be until, I get may daily dose of ...." he broke off. He could sense he was losing her attention so he bent down to her level "Songo, JUST DON'T FUCK WITH ME WHEN I WAKE UP!!!"  
  
She nodded afraid of punishment. "Thank you! are you ready we are leaving unless you'd like to stay!!" She smiled witch through Duo of his rocker, "Then so be it, you stay then!" He quickly started to walk away and then Sango tried to catch up to him crying, screaming like someone was ripping her legs off calling to Duo. "Noo, I am sorry, Please don't leave me behind Duo, I'll do anything!!" Duo stopped feeling bad for messing around with a kids mind so he walked back to her. And shook her "Hey you stupid kid, you ain't gonna get rid of me so easily!" She stopped crying he laughed "I wasn't playing I am a really bad morning person! Like waking from the dead!" He tickled her and made her laugh.  
  
But most importantly I think it was registering, if he wasn't able to walk away now after a short period of time then what was it gonna be like at the end of the week. After all he knew this was a fine village to leave her at, so why not? But it didn't take long, nope he gave her an inch and she took a mile. It was just a little creek in the door of letting her get close and now she was closer than any one had ever been to him. Yeah this girl was playing in the shadows of death and didn't even know it......  
  
Authors Notes : So what do you think so far? I hope it's good, I think next I may put a little action into and maybe some of Duo's ol buddies will show up. You never know. What's your opinion on the Sango thing? You think I should dump her or keep her along for the ride? Please Review! (Oh yes I looked around and I just don't have any clue as to how to spell Lady Kaede's name. So feel free to tell me! :) 


	3. Chapter 3: Letting go and Promises

By: Hateshi's Last Guardian  
  
From the Shadows come Light  
  
Chapter Three ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It was mid day Duo and Sango had been on the beaten path for awhile now, Sango skin was starting to peal from the burns she had gotten during the attack on her village. She was sweaty and she figured she'd soon begin to smell if she didn't take a bath soon. Duo grudged on up the hill and turned to see Sango half way up it. "Sango, your dragging." He told her and she replied in heavy breaths trying to pick up pass. He looked in the sky and lifted his hood from his head and closed his eyes. *I can't find it! Damn it all to hell, I can't believe this shit!* Sango finally reached him and he looked angry.  
  
"I am sorry Duo, I will get faster I promise." He looked down at her and patted her head. "It's not you Sango, it's me." "Where are we going Duo?" "I have no idea Sango that's the problem." "Oh well maybe I can help where do you want to go?" "Let's sit down Sango, I need to think." They walked over to the shaded tree. They had to have sat their in silence for an hour or two. When Duo seemed to awaken from his trance.  
  
"Sango you can't stay with me." "Why not?" "Because I am not from around here." "So I can come back with you to your village." He shook his head "No Sango you can't, My village isn't where you belong and it's also in heavy battle." "So I can still come." "Sango you just can't make the trip to my home okay, just trust me when I say I am from a whole different country then this one, I want you to stay at that village with Lady Kaede." Sango scowled "I don't want to stay their with that old crusty woman!"  
  
"Well your going to have to Sango, because you can't stay with me I am in the middle of a dangerous battle I don't want you to get hurt. And I can't do my job when your around it screws up my concentration." He sighed while standing up, he leaned down and lifted Sango to her feet. "Sango there are things that your just to young to know about, and with me you would never have a safe average life." She could see that she wasn't going to change his mind so she'd bargain her way through the situation.  
  
"If I stay behind will you visit me please?" "When I get the chance I will come and visit you but you must stay in that village or I won't be able to find you." She shook her head yes, "It my be awhile before you see me but i'll come back and say hello to you." "Alright, I understand." Duo smiled and he took her hand and it seemed like the bright day disappeared and they were walking through the darkness with a faint glow of light. Then suddenly they were in the sights of the village and Sango turned to look behind her only to receive the wind whipping in her face and a long empty road. She whispered bye to Duo knowing that he would keep his word and see her soon.  
  
The villagers ended up welcoming her in to their she told Lady Kaede about what happened to her village, and how Duo saved her life. She told Lady Kaede that she was the second youngest of the exterminators tribe, and that she wish she could continue training. With that Lady Kaede told her if that is what she wanted then she should and she'd help along with the young priestess in training Wari would help her. Since she was very good with healing and spells.  
  
Duo faded in and out through the shadows until he reached a temple. As he approached the sacred land mark guards tried to stop him from entering. This made Duo angry he way laid one of the guards in the face and sent him on his back and kicked the other in the stomach witch sent him flying into the double gate doors and made them fling open. Duo stomped in and looked to see an old monk gardening, he stalked towards the man tapping his foot on the ground.  
  
The monk just went about humming his little melody planting seeds. Are you Roaki? The monk looked up and huffed out a laugh, "No my son I am not Roaki, but shall I ask why ye are looking for Roaki?" Duo smirked "I have a confession and he is my priest, and I am in desperate need of forgiveness." The old man turned back to his gardening, "Roaki has departed to the doctors, his only son seems to be very ill, and he told me he would return in two weeks time." He paused to catch his breathe and Duo looked up to the sky it would soon be dark. "But if ye are in need of confession perhaps, I could help you young man?" Duo waved his hand no and began to walk towards the gate he had only just kicked a man through.  
  
"Well then their is no need for me to stick around here................"  
  
----------------------------------End of Chapter---------------------------  
  
So I hope you readers enjoyed the little piece of story. I do apologize for it being so short and what not. If you stick around long enough the next chapter might just have a fellow gundam pilot, wink. wink! But you didn't hear it from me! 


	4. Chapter 4: Home, Reporting Failure 1

By: Hateshi's Last Guardian  
  
From the Shadows come Light  
  
Chapter Four ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Well then their is no need for me to stick around here, I should head back home and report to the others since I'll have to wait on Roaki." Then suddenly Duo's hooded coat began to ripple in the wind as the once illuminated area around Duo turned dark. It now seemed like he was moving through the darkness with shades of dark grey passing by until everything slowed down. He was standing still and soon the darkness was fading into grey shadows Duo stepped forth into the light. He looked up and saw the huge mansion that he was calling home for the time being.  
  
Then suddenly he noticed that familiar face starring down at the almighty laptop typing his soul away. Duo walking forward hoping to scare his buddy but right when he was about to make his move the Coal bolt shaded eyes were glaring up at Duo. "What are you doing idiot?" Ruining Duo's fun he seeped down on the steps leaning against the post. "Nice see you to Heero" He said with a sarcastic tone. Heero closed his laptop "So??? Do you have it?" Duo looked down at his dusty black boots and shook his head no. It was odd how lately he seemed to always come out looking like an idiot, with nothing to show for.  
  
"I see things haven't been doing so great here either." Heero smiled leaning against the post with his arms crossed over his chest. This made Duo feel better until Wufei burst in the seen. "What do you mean you FAILED?!" Before Duo could even open his mouth Wufei continued "Did I here that right! You didn't get it! This should have been cake for any clown!" Duo had a scowl on his face, Duo stood taking of his coat and tossing it on the rail. "If you and almighty Shenlong can do a better job then have at!" Duo barked out towards the dropped mouth of Wufei.  
  
Then Trowa and Quatre joined, "Welcome back Duo," Quatre smiled as Trowa patted Duo on the back receiving attack by dust. "Wufei he has just returned from feudal Japan give him a break." Duo walked past Wufei hitting his shoulder grumbling then he yelled out "I am gonna take two hour bath and then I am gonna BRUSH MY TEETH, if any of you idiots bother me you'll have an extra hole in your head!" He headed off towards the bath room.  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Quatre glared at Wufei then Heero spoke up "Why did you have to go and tick him off! You know how he gets!" Wufei shrugged and walked away. Trowa smiled at Heero "I take it your happy he returned safely?" Heero snapped his head towards Trowa with a deadly look upon his face witch made the poor Quatre's skin crawl. He said in his mono toned voice "What do you mean by that, aren't you happy he returned alive so we can still have our little team of five." But by the time he had ended his statement his toned had changed to showing a little irritation in it.  
  
Trowa smiled and stepped back throwing his hands up shaking them as a sign of surrendering to Heero. "Well of course I am, Duo maybe high pitched and stubborn but he is a force to be reckoned with." Quatre stepped in "Well what do you think happened for him to not get the cubit?" Trowa rubbed his forehead and sat on the bench. While Heero sat back in the rocking chair "Well Quatre whatever the cause it is obvious we will be having competition on this new mission." Trowa nodded in agreeance with Heero.  
  
Quatre goofily smiled "Well Duo will tell us he just needs time to unwind who knows what he is been through back in that feudal era! All alone with no company you know how hard it must be on him, and we all know he is the best suited for the hunter job because of those strange abilities of his." They all three nodded at this.  
  
It didn't take long until dinner was out on the table, thanks to Quatre and Trowa. Heero soon found himself at the head of the table. Wufei soon dragged himself inside the house after one of his training sessions, he sat where he always did at the right side of Heero. Trowa took the sit next to Wufei, and they waited for the left side of the table to fill in. It took some time but Duo came down the stairs with his hair in loosely hanging damp down his back, it was one of those rare moments when his hair wasn't braided.  
  
Duo yelped out for Quatre to hurry up. Not but a few seconds Quatre scurried in setting down the drinks at took his spot in front of Trowa and beside the obnoxious Duo. They started their favorite pass time eating, "So Duo what is feudal Japan like?" Duo looked up from his plate and replied "No electricity, strange demons, weird customs, no means of transportation but by foot or animal, mostly tough meet and stew to eat, and worst of all women that are uptight and no loose skirts." Quatre's jaw dropped at the ending.  
  
Wufei grinned "God for bid that a woman take pride in herself and how she conducts herself as a lady." Duo rolled his eyes and maid a comment some where along the lines of 'Damn those Chinese and Japanese nations, ugly women, and bitter men.' Wufei's face turned red and Heero brows furrowed in irritation. "Stop now, you just got back and already trouble what is it with you two!" Heero shouted slamming his hands on the table.  
  
Things settled after Heero's display of emotion, Trowa broke the silence after everyone had finished eating. "The mission Duo?" At this Duo put his arms behind his head propped his feet on the table crossed and leaned back in his chair. "Ah yes the mission, well I made it there no problems I made contact with priests who hand information on the cubits and eventually got in to the dirty circles of war lords and what not." He paused and smiled at everyone and began to laugh before going on.  
  
"Warlords, anywho these bounty hunters said they could get what I was looking for at a price, so I paid......" He was cut of by Wufei "Paid..." Duo grinned and cut of him mainly looking at Heero and Wufei. He spoke in a rather spooky tone "Don't ask how or with what." Everyone shook their head, "So I paid them and I noticed for a while during my search strange occurrences started happening."  
  
Heero leaned in "What kind?" "Well until I had asked those bounty hunters about the cubits I had no troubles and everything seemed to be going shall I say smooth sailing but all of a sudden I'd have demons attack me of all sorts every other week would be some different monster in my face."  
  
He paused taking a deep breath, while fingering his hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End of Chapter Four~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think it was a might bit longer. Your all lucky really! Beacuase I have been posting like two chapters a day, that because I have already wrote up to like chapter six. After that you'll have to wait for me to write it and post. At the moment your just waiting for me to post witch is very fast! 


	5. Chapter 5: Home, Reporting Failure 2

From the Shadows come Light  
  
By: Hateshi's Last Guardian  
  
Chapter Five ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Duo shook ruffling his hair all around him "I of course eliminated them, and by then I was suspicious of betrayal, before we rendezvous they had all ready told me they had the cubit and then when we met they said it was stolen, knowing that I pumped them for information witch their was none and slaughtered them like lambs." Quatre huffed at his comment about how he slaughtered those poor men.  
  
Duo took his feet of the table and leaned in towards the table glaring at everyone as if he was telling some horror story. His eyes shifted and narrowed looking at the faces at the table then ending up on Heero's before he continued. "Then he came....." Duo was creeping poor Quatre out and kinda making Wufei nervous the way he looked so Zombified. Trowa spoke with his calm tone "He who?" Duo jerked his head in Trowa direction "Him, he, uh tha...." Duo had broken of in to a stutter. This had everyone worried they where trying to analyze and see if Duo was playing scared or was really scared.  
  
Heero patted Duo's back getting Duo's attention "Void, Void is what we call him." Wufei leaned in towards Duo "Who is this Void?" "Well I'll tell you this I am pretty tough and cocky myself I'll admit that I have the right to do this cause I can back it up, but Void he is..... he is something else, a monster is the tooth fairy compared to Void. I am nothing but a pebble in the river." He paused taking a deep breathe. Then Duo stood up "No, I am just a big rock in the river but none the less I am only one rock, I can't stop the flow of his power on my own."  
  
Trowa's arms found themselves over his chest, "So he is the enemy and a strong one." Duo put his palms on the table leaning over it practically face to face with Trowa. "No he is a God's worst nightmare and his power is Uncomprehendable! He a cureless plague." Everyone was eyes where wide then Duo leaned back waving his hands "Well I maybe exaggerating but he is like a plague, and I thought he was dead, so he can be eliminated I hope, and his power is well really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, and very, very very powerful."  
  
He smiled goofily, everyone rolled their eyes at the nut case and laughed at all of those facial express he showed of during his story. Duo sat back down, "Well any ways he tried to kill me and he came close but I fended him of, and he disappreared in to the vast nothingness he controls." He lied and paused smiling about, "During our little on slot he had mentioned he lost the cubit but it was being retrieved in little village of exterminators, witch I immediately set out to find." He paused looking at all of his friends happy that he was back in the modern era.  
  
"Well by the time I got to the village it was burned to the ground came across a dying guy and he said something about save his village and sister, little did he know that it was all burned." Duo began rubbing his head and then playing with his long damp brown hair twisting it in his fingers he had gotten lost in the moment until Wufei coughed waking him from his trance.  
  
"So he died right after saying that, and I walked on down the road to hear screams a little girl was attacked by wolves. I saved her and she hung around a few days calling me master. So I explained and dumped her of at a village telling her I'd come back some day." Quatre smiled and deeply sighed "It sounds like one of those love stories." Everyone looked at Quatre strangely, "Uh, okay Duo continue with your report." Quatre quickly snapped to recover from his embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah well there was a hot chic at the village I'f I'd known I was gonna have plenty of time I would have......" "Duo we don't want to know about that, back to the report." Heero said all serious like in witch Wufei shook his head "Yeah, we don't want to know you pervert." Duo's eye rolled "I am only doing what you dream of, oh wait I guess those magazines could count for a little something, and I mean little." Wufei's jaw dropped, before he could pull his sword out Heero pulled out his gun and put it to Wufei's head.  
  
"Please go on Duo or you'll be in the same position he is in." Duo nodded his head yes really fast. "Yeah well I went to a temple and talked to a monk trying to get a hold of a priest that is supposed to be an expert on ancient artifacts. But his son was sick and so he won't be back for two weeks. That's all." "Well you've made great progress so far Duo we have two pieces!" Quatre chirped!  
  
Everyone just stared at Quatre, and his weird happy smile. It was almost creepy how he was always happy, in a good mood, brought the good side of people, and never seemed to be down. Duo stood "What kinda happy pill are you on?" "Well, nothing like Prozac if that's what you mean." Everyone laughed at the poor Quatre. The door bell rang, and it seemed that Duo was already leaning in the entry answering it.  
  
============== Chapter End ==============  
  
We have a visitor next chapter! Though I don't think she/he will stay long, I don't really like her character. I am just doing for idle talk, so what you think? Is it going good bad?  
  
Love and Peace ---Hateshi--- 


End file.
